


Sweet Wonderful You

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (TV), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock misses Face. Face misses Murdock and shows him just how much.<br/>Warning: Language, sex, shamelessly no plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Wonderful You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place 6 years before the beginning of the show.

**_1977_ **

It’d been 5 years since the team had gone on the run and there were still times when Hannibal wouldn’t let Murdock go on missions. Murdock knew the Colonel was just concerned about him, but damned if it didn’t make things worse most of the time. He hated being locked up here at the V.A. when he should be out helping his team.

It was also more difficult right now when he was sitting on the edge of two months with no visits, one quick phone call and whole hell of a lot of sexual frustration.

Murdock was lying on his side on his bed with his back to the door. The stereo was loudly playing Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Rumours’ like it had on a continuous loop for weeks since the record had come in the mail with the note signed, _‘To you, I'll give the world’._  He was looking through photos; ones he knew he should be careful with but damn it, he missed Face something fierce.

“Please, baby.” Murdock had pleaded as he snapped the polaroids last time they were together, “Gimme something to hold on to when I don’t see you for weeks, months.”

“I’m sorry, H.M.” Face said, his words had dripped with guilt.

“No, no, muchacho. Look at me. I didn’t mean it like that.” Murdock smiled playfully as he had slid a hand under Face’s chin and brought their eyes level, “Good wanking material is hard to come by around the V.A.”

He knew his crude distraction worked when Face went red then rolled his eyes, laughing as he shoved Murdock’s shoulder, “So uncouth. How do I ever put up with you?”

The first was a lopsided photo taken at an arm’s length angle of Face and him lying shirtless in bed three months ago. Wide smiles, mussed hair, the conman laughing as Murdock licked his face.  Another of Face lying asleep on the bed, sheet slung low across his hips, hair in his eyes. _‘God, I love getting my fingers all tangled up in that gorgeous, golden hair.’_ Murdock knew he should put the photos away, back into the book where they were supposed to stay in the first place but that wasn’t going to happen.

“This stinks.” Murdock sighed, before it turned into a groan when he looked at the second to last picture of Face lying on his stomach, tan skin practically glowing from a sweat sheen of exertion, all that blond hair damp and tousled from where Murdock knew his fingers had gripped tight. Face was throwing the camera a look over his shoulder, eyes hooded and sated.

The last picture had taken the most convincing of all and even after it was snapped Murdock had to coax it back from his embarrassed lover as Face held it over the stove burner.

Murdock looked at it, thumb rubbing over the burnt corner and immediately felt his entire body tense up and knew that if he stared at it much longer he’d be using his jacket to cover the door window so he wouldn’t scar any nurses that might happen to walk by while he took care of relieving the sudden cause of his uncomfortable pants situation. He took a quick peek over his shoulder then back down to the picture in his hand.

Face on his knees; looking up with those blue eyes so dark with lust and love, Murdock’s hand cradled against one of Face’s hollowed cheeks, as those gorgeous full, pink lips were wrapped around the pilot’s cock.

Murdock was so focused on the image he didn’t notice someone had come into the room until a gasp had him scrambling to put the photos under his pillow.

Flipping around, a gigantic grin broke out on his face as he looked at the blond, blue-eyed doctor who stood behind him with a look of shock.

“What are you doing?” Came a panicked voice from behind the surgical mask.

“Trying to cure some loneliness.” Murdock responded.

The blue eyes softened and a hand was brought up to caress his face.

“Though now that there’s a doctor’s here I might need to let you know about this pain I’m having.”

“Pain? Where?” An eyebrow cocked.

“Right here.” Murdock pointed at his lips, his brown eyes gleamed with mischief.

“Hmm. Interesting. I think the best plan of action might be a kiss to the area.”

The mask was pulled down and Murdock gasped, “You’re not the doctor! How do I know I can trust your medical…” His protests were quickly muffled by Face’s mouth and tongue as the conman desperately pressed against him before moving away.

“Well, I gotta say Doc, I do feel much better. Though, I think I got a few other spots that might need attention.” Murdock said wagging his eyebrows.

“Good, let’s get you out of here so we can proceed with a thorough examination.” Face said bringing the mask back up, “And for the love of everything, hide those photos!” He laughed before pulling the wheelchair over towards the bed

*****

They practically crashed through the front door of Face’s apartment, mouths searching, hands grabbing and yanking clothes off. Murdock kicked the door shut behind them as two months worth of longing drove them towards the bedroom.

“I love you, oh god, I missed you.” Face panted as he dragged Murdock onto the bed with him, hands running along the pilot’s back, down to his ass, pulling them closer together.

 _“You, you make loving fun, and I don't have to tell you but you're the only one.”_ Murdock sang into Face's ear before teeth grazed the lobe causing Face to groan and arch into him.

Murdock moved to capture the blond’s mouth; teeth scraped his lower lip, tongue soothing. He smiled as his ministrations brought soft whimpers from his lover, while his hands gently tugged at Face’s hair.

Face’s eyes were dark, voice husky as he begged, “H.M., please.” The pilot knew he’d never be able to tell the man underneath him no, especially once Face’s hand was moving between them, grasping and stroking him.

“Up, darlin’.” Murdock growled as he leaned over, hand digging around in the nightstand as Face quickly moved to his knees, placing a pillow under his hips.

Murdock turned and watched Face for a moment, blond hair falling in his eyes, his lips swollen and his entire body thrumming with need.

Murdock shook his head. The handsome conman had gotten him a weekend pass, so they’d worry about slow later. Because right now, oh, god it was going to be deliciously fast and frantic and Murdock loved it.

Murdock moved behind Face and kissed against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of the blond’s ass grinding back against his cock.

“Be still.” He chided as he took hold of Face’s hips and started raining kisses and sliding his tongue along Face’s spine, smiling smugly against the heated skin of Face’s back, loving the fact that _he_ was responsible for the wanton noises spilling from the conman.

“Fuck!” Face cried; fingers digging into the bedding as Murdock’s tongue slid along the cleft of his ass, Face’s hips moving on their own volition.

Face groaned at the loss of Murdock’s tongue as the pilot moved away from him slightly and tsked.

“I said no moving, muchacho.”

“Fuck no moving. More.” Face growled and Murdock could have come right then, the blazing need in Face’s voice shooting straight to his cock. The longer they were apart, the louder and more uninhibited his usually reserved lover was when they finally came together again.

“Don’t I always take care of ya’?” Murdock drawled.

“Yes, yes you do.” Face practically purred as Murdock’s tongue returned to lick and tease him while he slid a hand around to take a hold of Face’s cock with strong, deliberate strokes.

Murdock grinned as a bit later he slid slick fingers in to replace his tongue and Face bucked hard against him.

“H.M., please. I want you…”

“What do you want, darlin’? Murdock asked, not really looking for an answer as he twisted his fingers to hit that glorious spot that had Face shouting and coming into his hand.

Murdock laid kisses on Face's ass as he reached back to swat at him.

“What’d you do that for?”

“Hmmm, lemme think. Maybe ‘cause I like making ya’ come.” Murdock chuckled.

“You know what I meant.” Face rolled over and pulled Murdock up as he wrapped his legs around Murdock’s waist. “In me.”

Murdock kissed Face hard, tongue searching as he pressed into him while Face clutched at his back, pushing his body against Murdock impatiently.

“So tight. You’re beautiful.” Murdock panted as he spread Face’s legs wide, opening his lover’s stunning body to his slow and deep thrusts, moving to capture Face’s mouth again.

“Faster, oh harder.” Face keened as he rose to meet the roll of Murdock’s hips. The pilot had no choice but to obey. The sight of Face, sweating and clutching at the bed, back arched, laid absolutely bare to him was too much. His plunging was frenzied, hands wrapped around Face’s waist, pulling him towards each thrust as Murdock felt the familiar heat race down his spine.

“I love you. Oh, Temp, I love you.” Murdock cried as he came before slumping over.

“I love you, too.” Face smiled sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Murdock’s back, not minding the heavy weight of his spent lover on top of him.

“I missed you.” Murdock mumbled, his tongue darting out against Face’s sweat slicked shoulder.

“I know. I missed you, so bad. It won’t be like this forever, I promise.” Face said nudging Murdock to look at him then leaned into a lazy kiss before the pilot moved out and off him.

“One day.” Murdock sighed contently as he pulled the already dozing blond into his arms.

 


End file.
